Sweet Dreams
by Geotoni
Summary: Alec is having bad dreams, based upon his friend and Parabatai but not the sort of dreams he should be having. They keep getting worse and Alec is starting to loose it. Can Magnus and even Jace save him?


**Sweet Dreams, a Malec fiction**

 **Summary: Alec's been having dreams, very bad and erotic dreams which are not only affecting his sleeping habbits but his life with the people closest to him. Can they save him before things get even worse?**

 **Disclaimer: The Shadowhunter world including its characters all belong to Cassandra Clare. I'm just borrowing her world for my own amusement.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Chapter 1 of ?**

* * *

It was no secret that in the past, Alec Lightwood use to have feelings for his Parabatai and best friend Jace. Of course over the years and meeting an incredible Warlock named Magnus Bane. Those feelings dissolved. At least that's what Alec thought.

His life had turned in many different ways to what he thought it would be. He was now living in the apartment with Magnus and their son, Max, who was brought into their lives when Magnus was asked to guest lecture at the Academy. The same year when Simon ascended and became Simon Lovelace, his name taken from Simon's friend George who unfortunately didn't survive the process. Alec did not know the Lovelace family, but he heard the parents of George were moved by Simon's taking of the name.

Alec had to close his eyes, he was doing it again. Thinking about anything to take his mind off of the dreams he'd been having. Dreams based solely on his closest friend: Jace.

Even in his dreams, it had to be all about Jace!

Sitting in the apartment, only being up for a couple of hours, Alec was nursing a coffee trying to figure out why he was having these dreams, but more importantly, how to explain it all to Magnus. Magnus no longer felt any jealousy towards Jace, but there was the slightest bit of fear in the back of his mind, wondering how would Magnus take it all? It really didn't help how explicit the dreams were, how erotic they were becoming and the affects it gave him. The first time was bad enough.

Alec was laying on the bed, the one he use to have at the institute. He'd just showered. The smell of sandalwood still fresh, lingering on his body. Keeping his eyes closed, Alec enjoyed the stillness of the room.

"You look so delicious like that." Came a voice from the bedroom door. Alec immediately sat up and glared at Jace,who stood in the doorway, his golden eyes fixed upon Alec's body.

"You're an arse!" Alec called out to him, heartedly. He knew Jace could easily be sarcastic and enjoy whining up anyone about anything. Being his Parabatai, he was use to it and was quite happy to fight back. He wouldn't want Jace to get the better of him.

Jace moved from the doorway, allowing the door to close shut behind him. Walking tenderly towards the end of the bed. His eyes not wondering from Alec's body. Alec felt somewhat vulnerable, he only wore a towel wrapped around his waist. Alec swallowed hard, feeling nervous for the first time being alone, this close to Jace in this predicament.

"That's true, but what a fine arse I am..." he paused for a moment "but you too have such a fine one..." Jace climbed onto the bed as Alec instantly moved back, pinning himself against the cold headboard. His eyes wide, watching Jace climbed on top of him then straddling his thighs. Feeling his Parabatai's hands moving underneath the towel and grabbing his behind. "It feels so good."

Alec gasped, Shadowhunter instincts kicked in as he grabbed hold of Jace by his arms, removing them swiftly away from his rear end. "Jace, this isn't funny. I'm with Magnus-"

"- who's Magnus?" Jace looked curious but ignored Alec's sudden puzzlement. "Doesn't matter, I've got you exactly where I want you."

Before Alec could respond, Jace swiftly freed himself from Alec's grasp, flipped him onto his stomach pinning his arms above his head with one hand and with the free one, ripped off of the towel bearing all.

"Ooh Alec, such a nice arse. I'd love to just..." he said, lifting up one hand and then slapping Alec's left buttock, hard.

"Aagh!"

"You make such a good sound too."

"Jace, you bastard! Enough!"

He raised his hand again. Harder this time making Alec gasp. He shoved his head into the pillow. Stifling the screams as Jace kept slapping him.

Soon enough he stopped, lovingly caressing Alec over the redness. "Oh Alec, how easily you bruise. You look so sore, let me make you feel better."

Before Alec could register his thoughts, Jace moved his hand around Alec's hips then down towards his groin, instantly grabbing the shaft of his penis. Moving his hand in firm but gentle movements to get the right reactions from Alec. Which he got.

Alec's mind went into a panic, his mouth couldn't stop allowing the gasps and screams coming from it. His body reacted to Jace's actions just as they would and as they always did when Magnus touched him. He couldn't help himself, Jace felt good. Knew exactly what to do and just the right amount of pressure to place. It sent shivers down his spine, sweat producing all over his body as he climaxed.

Alec gasped, his breathing heavy and sweat dripping from his forehead making his hair stick to it and all in various ways. Jace let go of his pinned arms, his wrists felt sore from where Jace held him but nothing could compare to the feeling rushing through his mind.

"Alec, you're so beautiful. I'm going to make this night, a night you'll never forget."

Alec had to admit it wasn't the first time he'd dreamt of Jace but this was the first time from waking in a sweat of shock of Jace, his best friend, his brother and Parabatai taking advantage of him.

The dreams got worse and worse and now, sitting in the living room of his home with Magnus, tears silently fell as he dreaded the idea of sleep. He knew he had to tell Magnus, he had to sort this out once and for all.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **This is an idea I've been working on, no idea when I'll be updating this or how long this one will be, so let's see ㈴1**_

 _ **Also really excited to the Shadowhunters tv show. Just got to get Netflix and look forward to the 12th. Also sad that Shadowhunter academy has ended but looking forward to Lady Midnight.**_


End file.
